The Saddest Birthday
by ActionFreak
Summary: Little Dean is feeling forgotten and unneeded so what happens when he finally has enough. 2/5/14 I'm Back! I also edited the chapter I had left, reread and review PLEASE! A/N at end of chapter


The Saddest Birthday

CHAPTER 1:

Again. He had been left home again. Dad seemed to always leave him home when he wanted to spend time with Sammy. Dean had noticed after the fourth time that Dad had left with Sam. It was when he had gone to take a quick nap after a long day of training. And now it had been going on for almost three weeks.

He had hoped that since they were staying with Uncle Bobby for a few days, and the fact that it was almost his birthday, Dad might do something with him for once. Nothing really big, just something small. Heck, he would settle for just hanging out and fixing the Impala.

Dean just didn't feel needed anymore. Sure, Dad left him in charge of Sammy and always went off about how he needed to watch Sam and make sure nothing happened to him. But ever since one small incident were Sammy had run to the playground without anyone, Dad seemed to watch Sam himself or drop them off with Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim rather than leave Dean alone to watch Sammy, unless the situation called for it.

When Dad left early this morning with Sam he had said he was just getting supplies for his next hunt. So, Dean had spent the day wondering around, not really doing much of anything.

SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN

It was now one o'clock and Dean was getting hungry, though he didn't have his usual appetite. "Dean! Come on in, time for lunch!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen window with his usual pep. Dean slowly made his way to the house, mind-reeling on the fact that his dad and brother were still not back from "getting supplies" yet.

"So, little man, what do you want for lunch?" Bobby asked, noticing Dean wasn't his usual peppy, non-stop talking self.

"Don't really matter to me Uncle Bobby," Dean replied in a small voice.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Bobby asked with concern. Usually Dean would ask Bobby to practically make him a meal big enough to feed an army, so he knew something was off.

"Yea, I'll just have a tuna sandwich and a soda," Dean quietly said while playing with the edge of the **island [1]**.

"Ok." Bobby figured Dean didn't appreciate being left, but he also knew that when John and Sam got back, he would probably get over it since that's what usually happened when John left one or both boys with him.

Bobby hadn't realized that John had been doing this more than just today. If he had, he probably would have talked to Dean and given John a piece of his mind instead of blowing it off as a one-time thing. They sat in silence as they ate lunch with the conversations being very one-sided on Bobby's part.

"Well I'm gonna go out an' work on the cars," he told Dean as he put his dishes in the sink. When Dean had finished, he went upstairs to the room he and Sam shared.

SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN

When Dean reached the room, he became lost in his thoughts. Maybe Dad was angry with him for something he had done recently, or maybe he was still really angry about Sammy going to the playground outside their last motel by himself. He hadn't meant to put Sammy's life at risk but he was going crazy with Sam, always asking for him to play, so he told Sam to go to the playground and that he'd be out in a minute. It was too bad that Dad had come home right as Sam reached the jungle gym. Dean's backend was sore for a week after that. And Dean couldn't forget the tone of his Dad's voice or the look in his eyes, anger and disappointment.

_"Maybe they would be better off without me dragging them down and puttin their lives in danger," _he thought to himself. He didn't want to leave. He loved Sammy, his Daddy, Uncle Bobby, and Pastor Jim, but he always seemed to mess up and somehow make his dad angry and upset with him.

So he decided to pack his little superman book bag with some clothes and some money that he had been saving up, which was supposed to be for a present for Sammy's birthday. He snuck down to the kitchen for some snacks and a drink to bring with him. Then, he started to walk down the driveway. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he decided anywhere but here would do.

SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN

Bobby was still working on the cars when John and Sam rolled up in the Impala. It was now almost three o'clock and Dean had been gone almost two hours. "Hey John, uff, hey Sammy," Bobby greeted as Sam practically dove into his arms.

"Hi, Unca Bobby! Wez got alot of puezents fa Deanie!" a very excited Sam screamed while bouncing up and down like crazy. "Shh, Sammy, you don't want Dean to hear, do you?" John gently hushed his youngest. "Uh, uh ," Sam replied, giggling.

"So that's what you were up to, huh, John."

"Of course. I had to do something special for him. Speaking of Dean, where is he?" John asked. It wasn't like Dean not to come running out when he heard the Impala's loud engine.

"Oh, he's been in the house since lunch. He must have taken a nap. He's been a little upset over the fact that you left him home," Bobby said as they walked to the house.

"Well I couldn't bring him, otherwise he would have known what we were doing. He's a smart kid. Besides, I'm sure when I give him an early present he'll get over it," John stated as they entered the house.

"Dean! Hey Dean we're back and we have a surprise for you!" John yelled with a little anticipation in his voice. But there was no reply. No tiny voice grumbling that he wanted to sleep more. "Dean!" John yelled again as he made his way up the stairs, figuring that Dean must still be asleep.

"Deanie wez gotz you a supise! Come 'n see!" little Sammy shrieked as he ran past his dad, going to his and Dean's room.

Little Sam charged into the room, running everywhere to find his big brother. He stopped and started to pout when there was no sign of Dean.

When John reached the room and saw Sam pouting, he quickly learned why. No Dean. "I thought you said he was in his room," John said, panic evident in his voice.

"I swear he was heading for here when I left," Bobby replied, equally worried.

SN• SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN•SN

**[1] For those of you who don't know, an island is the long bar-like table that sits in the middle of the kitchen. Not the table where the family eats.**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks to all of you who have read, followed and added my (one and only) story as a favorite. Thanks to all for the great reviews and the informative criticism, I really do appreciate it as this was, and is, my first story. As you can see I revised my story and made some minor, or not so minor, changes depending on your view. I know it's been a really long time but school, work, graduation and more school have just really gotten in the way and unfortunately I've lost my muse for this story. So if anyone has an idea or direction they want to see the story go PM me and I'll try my best to get another chapter up ASAP. Though it might take a little while, I promise to not leave you hanging like the last time.**


End file.
